xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Nether Manipulation
The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. The source of powers such as Death-Force Manipulation, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and Mediumship. Not to be confused with Dark Energy Manipulation. Opposite to Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Achlys *Achlykinesis *Cthonikinesis *Dark Aether (The Legend of Spyro series) *Entropy *Netherkinesis *The Chthonian Element *The Final Element *The Last Element Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Applications *Anti-Regeneration: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. **Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. **Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. **Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. **Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. **Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. ***Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. **Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. **Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. *Death Transcendence *Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. **Destruction: Collapse anything into oblivion. **Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. **Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. *Magic: Control the Mystical energies. **Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. **Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manner of afflictions. **Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. **Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. **Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. **Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects **Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. **Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. **Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. **Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. **Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings *Nether Attacks *Nether Generation Techniques *Nether Aura *Nether Physiology *Netherkinetic Combat Variations *Nether Embodiment *Nether Magic Associations *Ethereal Manipulation *Nether Weaponry **Nether Artillery *Transcendent Energy Manipulation Universe Variations In certain variations, Nether is the sixth of the Classical Elements. Known Users *Death (Marvel) *The Entity (AT4W) *Achlys (Greek Mythology) *Users of Underworld Lordship *Nethers (Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus) * Sephiroth (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) * Yggdrasil (History of the Jotunn) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat series) * Swarm of Night (The Chathrand Voyages) * Death (Valkyrie Crusade) * Netherworld Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) * Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report) Gallery File:Death_(Cosmic_Entity).jpg|Death (Marvel) Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Netherworld_Princess_H.png|Netherworld Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Yakumo.png|After being banished into space by King Enma, Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report) was able to convert the evil of human souls that were present into Netherworld power with the aid of the Power Sphere of the Netherworld, increasing his power to the point where he could destroy the Human World and recreate the Netherworld. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Rare power